Merana Little
Merana Little or she/her is a 2015-introduced original character, avid saxophone enthusiast, and aspiring author. They are destined to be the next Rusalka from the opera of the same name by Antonín Leopold Dvořák. They currently attend Ever After High. Growing up with Death's imminent presence at their shoulder, and worse, the knowledge that Death was indeed there, Merana holds a twisted view of their purpose in life. They are hesistant to let go of the conviction of their apparent inferiority, however obviously detrimental it is. Irrational as it is, Merana finds romance in despair and trades what is good for them for what is a momentary distraction. At times, they can be overzealous in their goals, craving accomplishment before their early demise. Because of this, Merana is both hopelessly idealistic with aspirations and self-standards, and distrustful of what the future will bring. Even though Merana holds worries for each new day, most notably, issues with their identity and their future, they hold themself nonchalantly, preferring to cry into their covers in private. For the time being, they grace themselves with a cover of mirthful light and sharp wit, dryly jovial yet credible, lovely light waves hiding troubled waters. And though Merana wishes they were not so uncertain all the time, not so selfish and unwilling to accept, they cannot find it within themselves to break from their reverie. MerMer or Fishbone seems to be a common nickname. Their Chinese name is 深 青 tbc something with ci (fish bone haha) something something why Please don't edit unless you are the owner! Character Personality Merely what appears to be yet another Little Mermaid variant in the grand scheme of things, Merana worries for her sense of identity and the pressure of Destiny and Co. Amongst dozens of other fated-to-die water-themed teens, she feels as if the concept of fate and taking on a legacy has caused her to change greatly from who she was, and who she wants to be. Most notably, Merana perceives her individuality to now be virtually nonexistent, her skills useless, and her purpose obsolete. However, a substantial fear of failure and desire for improvement still seems real enough apparently, as Merana now pushes herself to success, whatever it may be, before death. There is a clear divide between the kind of person Merana aspires to be and who she is with her guard down. Growing up consuming media featuring particularly jaded lone wolves has made Merana fall in love with a persona she has built to fit herself into. The prodigy distant from everyone else, the cynic, the snark, pulling badassery out of their perfectly written and edited character arcs, someone who she should aspire to be. Her romanticizing nature combined with her want of admiration and attention has led her to subconsciously try and fit into the role better, even forcing herself to put up the facade. And over the years, it has come more and more naturally to her. The identity Merana strives to be half her waking moments is wryly and dryly humorous, remarking on daily incidents with oh-so-seemingly blasé comments, handling everything life throws at them with cheek, dramatic flair, and morbid humor. She should excel in her chosen areas of expertise, garnering praise and trust from her elders, inspiring awe in her peers, while treating the matter as if it was not enough. She must raise her eyebrows at the most opportune moments, scoff and murmur, half-lidded eyes bearing boredom and absolute superiority, win all arguments and always have a snappy one-liner ready. And, as is standard, exist as if personal lighting, make-up, sound, and wardrobe crews were with her at all times. Very much so not this persona she exhibits, Merana is uncomfortably aware that she's changing her behavior to imitate what she admires. And though being true to herself and having people genuinely admire her'' is'' somewhat of a goal, Merana enjoys the feeling of being superior, she enjoys this passive-aggressiveness because she doesn't know how to express discontent otherwise. As you would expect, the harshness of this persona has seeped into Merana and found a home. Merana, when she is not trying to embody a TV Tropes page, is expressive to a large degree. She's easily excitable at the mention of say, instruments or cooking, easily frustrated when she is disrupted, and all too easily nervous when faced with just about anything. And it's important to mention, she lets that show! Through smiles and narrowed eyes and movement and energy and irritated huffs, Merana lets herself crack open a cold bottled emotion, long-coveted and long-delayed. However, her issues with self-image and identity are also noticeably apparent with the loss of her pretense. Merana craves attention and praise, she idealizes being put on a pedestal, and she becomes desperate when there's a noticeable lack of validation. This is an especially difficult mindset to deal with when you attend a school that is currently contemplating the validity of a then widely-accepted metaphysical law. No biggie. Stress tends to multiply in situations like these. Merana, being brought up in a competitive atmosphere, glamorizes the idea of high standards and hard work much too fervently. By nature she is an over-achiever, eager to improve and with no shortage of a telltale perfectionist attitude. However, she often pushes this to the extreme, wanting to better her skills so much that she gets overwhelmed with what she perceives as the quota. Not to mention, she has such high standards for herself, disguising them as expectations of others, that she becomes unhealthily obsessed with her work. After competing with others for so long, Merana developed an idea that if she were not up to par, whatever that may be, she would fail, whatever that may entail. Her feelings of helplessness and dependency when she was younger were self-interpreted as weaknesses, consequently she started feeling like she was weak. To deal with this, she finds comfort in success, usually in academics, subconsciously trying to find peace through attention. She'll inevitably become too overwhelmed to meet her own standards, and it will in turn make her feel worse about the original problem. She also tends to overthink anything and everything, getting nervous and fussing over the smallest details. Partly because of her ever-embellishing nature and partly because she's kind of pretentious. Because she gravitates towards much too grandiose ideas for simple situations, she ends up running herself exhausted. As a perfectionist, and also as someone who really wants to be effortlessly talented, this is torture. She ends up with bouts of apathy and counterfeit calm, before beginning to worry yet again. Merana's self-consciousness and easy embarrassment also rears its ugly head in her pride. For all she pretends, Merana is actually really sensitive to criticism and insults, and being aware of that piles shame and guilt onto her ego. She tells herself that as an aspiring artist, writer, composer, etc. acceptance of criticism is an important skill, and yet tears form every time someone raises their voice at her. Speaking of egos, Merana has a habit that is rapidly growing in popularity: self deprecation in order for others to intervene and contradict. The basis of this habit is: 1) Do something that is quite awesome. 2) Pretend either a) "It's not that good" or b) "It was pretty easy!" 3) Attention and awe!! 4) hooray. She craves attention so much she'd deliberately manipulate other people into complimenting her through, self-deprecation real or not. To wrap up, Merana's kind of a nervous wreck that manages to keep everything under wraps by distracting people with her spontaneous wordplay and self-deprecative humor. She wishes she could be naturally talented, and wobbles between working really hard and wasting hours daydreaming about who she could be. She has a lot of aspirations, and a lot of fear too. We can only hope she'll find what makes her happy before her death, whether it be a few years or a few decades down the road. Appearance In their more humanoid form, Merana seems to be a taller than average teenager of Eastern Asian descent. They have a more feminine appearance, though their style is rather androgynous. In terms of skin color, they have a medium to light complexion with a neutral tone and a naturally darker dorsal side due to their aquatic heritage. Keratosis pilaris comes in the form of harmless little bumps near her shoulders. Merana stands at 5'7" (170 cm) without heels, a fact they are very proud of. They have somewhat broad shoulders that they occasionally showcase with posture that isn't terrible and the god-given proportions of long legs. While they enjoy athletic activities, their build rarely strays from "kinda toned but not really". Any muscle that they do have is hidden underneath a soft stomach and squishy thighs. Sometimes they wear a binder and sometimes they don't! It really depends on the day. Their face is rather round and still chubby, retaining baby fat. When crying, respiring anaerobically, cold, or a mixture of all three, rosiness takes home in their cheeks. Merana has a slightly flatter nose, unplucked (but not thick) eyebrows, and lips that usually have some sort of balm on them due to their dryness. Their eyes seem to be black but they're actually very dark brown with flecks of orange here and there. Upon close inspection the iris resembles a fishbowl filled with inky water sloshing about. They are framed with long dark lashes. For pretty much all their life, Merana has had a short bob, with cute blunt bangs as a kid, later becoming a side part and a sloping trim. Recently though, they've cut it shorter on one side, not shaving it down but trimming it much more. They've also dyed it in a black to turquoise ombre, leaving natural roots. While expecting destroyed hair (their reluctance to dye it in the first place), it has surprisingly remained pretty healthy! tall chinese siren with nice hair and keratosis pilaris. maybe muscle?? who knows. her tail has the ability to pick up pigment, but is usually glassy black with silver undertones. Merana also has fins in her humanoid form. They are spiky and translucent black, growing on her forearms and calves. They do droop a little, however. These fins are hydrodynamic and allow her to glide easily in water. When in siren form, Merana's legs blend into a long tail, the scales catching the light and flashing silver. Most of the scales seem silvery-black, but some spots are dappled with faint traces of emerald. The fins start out as translucent silvery-green and end majestically in translucent silvery-black. Her skin takes on a slightly silver tint, black darkening her remaining limbs, and her teeth take on a shark-like aspect. MerMer's eyes glow more luminously, and her movements are smoother. Silver green scales can be found here and there, around her arms and neck. She is able to do as she does on land in the water. Except, y'know. Walk. And everything associated with walking. Interests tba Abilities weird way of crying being a fish kid pretty much it Fairy Tale How The Story Goes The full story is here: RUSALKA! But basically, this Rusalka chick falls in love with this prince guy. Her dad is all like "no no you shouldn't" but nope she doesn't listen because plot. She gets a potion from a witch, which (heh) you know, is always a good idea, but she can't talk. Plus, if the prince betrays her, they'll both get sent to some sort of eternal damnation. A regular jokester, this one. Prince guy likes the mermaid chick but he's also infidel. Likes this foreign princess. Foreign princess gets all jelly and curses the couple. Prince guy leaves Rusalka, and poor Rusalka goes back to the lake. The princess wins the prince's affection and now scorns it. Rusalka asks the witch for a solution to all her woes(lol so drama many sad) and is told if she kills the prince guy, she will be saved. But nope, she rejects it, though it's a perfectly good offer. She becomes a bludička, basically a spirit of death. The nearest translation is a will o'the wisp, only her kiss means death and damnation, which makes her a much cooler will o'the wisp. The prince finds Rusalka since he's heartbroken by the foreign princess(REVENGE! >:3). And they kiss even though he knows her kiss means death. He dies, and the story concludes How Does Merana Fit Into it? TBA Previous Rusalka disappeared and the story was forgone to streamline the variations down to a few, since the story was too similar to The Little Mermaid. Then the tale was rediscovered and from a pool (heh) of competitors for the spot, Merana was chosen. Parallels TBA Viewpoint on Destiny TBA Relationships Family unfortunate Friends Desi - teetering on that friend/crush tightrope Cop- are you ever just really gay for your friend Dami - goth nerds unite Clerval- i haven't made him but he'll be here soon. wlw mlm solidarity! Acquaintances ah Enemies hum de dum Pets Mererid- During the Animal Calling lesson, Merana received a magical ship figurehead she named Mererid. Mererid is a magical creature as it is an enchanted piece of sea treasure. Romance For a siren, she's actually quite useless at romance. Oufits some sort of futch goth disaster, im sure Themes It's like impossible to find songs for them. TBA Trivia * Merana is sapphic! they proceed to laugh because sapphic? like, the color, sapphire? blue? like them! * Gender is. confusion. Fairymerica eggsplain. * She/her and they/them pronouns are the way to go! * Their favorite food would probably some sort of dessert. * Merana has unnaturally sharp 20/10 eyesight. If you're not familiar with that, it just means she can see something sharply from 20 feet, whereas a person with 20/20 vision could only see it from 10 feet. They have an odd fear, however, of losing their eyesight, or just not being able to see well in general, although their vision is fine. *Merana plays two instruments currently, the alto saxophone primarily. She also plays the erhu, and would like to pick up tenor sax too. *If Merana were to embody one of the Seven Deadly Sins, it would most likely be Pride. A runner-up would be Greed, and then probably Wrath or Gluttony. *internally screaming Quotes Notes * will probably never be "done" Relevant Links Her diary is here Her mirror blog is here They're both being renovated at the moment though... Gallery If anyone wants to draw her, feel free to! Just remember her appearance please ^^; Art Merana....MERMAID.JPG|a rather fishy merana IMG 0129-1-.jpg|a human merana, with a swanky umbrella overlay fun.png|some overlay fun MerMerbyJK.jpg|First Basic, done by meh! Image.jpg|MerMer as a superhero! MeranaLittleFanArt.png|A really cool fanart by the awesome Rudino! Merana Little Fanart.jpg|Ohmygod, Gummi did such a great job on this! Thank you! :3 Merana fanart.png|Sheepy did this amazing art of MerMer! Thank you :3 BelsArtOfMerana.jpeg|BIG thanks to Bel for doing some awesome art of MerMer! Merana Little Getting Fairest Sketch.jpg|MerMer's Getting Fairest by Jade! MeranaRedraw.jpeg|Awww, Tay did such a cute job on chibi MerMer! Mermerlegacy.png|LD by Mina! THANK YOU! MeranaLittleMirrorBeachByKatechi.png|By Katechi, commissioned by Bessie|link=http://katechi.deviantart.com/ MeranaLittleLegacyDayFArt.png|MerMer's Legacy Day, done by Rudino! Mer is Mad.jpg|one angry lad by Patches Meeeeeeeeer.png|zena thank you omg References MerMerEyeShape.jpeg|The shape of her eyes Category:Characters Category:Neutrals Category:Characters of the Month Category:Protagonists Category:Nonbinary Category:Rusalka Category:Royalty Category:Mermaids Category:Shapeshifters Category:Princesses Category:LGBTA+ Category:Donut's Stuff Category:Donut Hunters Category:Work in progress